Dracanian Anniversary Arena
Available in 8 difficulties (Normal to Infernal IV). Note: You can no longer get Crystal of Truth, Phestos' Egg Opener and Phestos' Pinata Truncheon in the arena. Right click on Anniversary Arena Chip and teleport to Dracanian Anniversary Arena. Only one Anniversary Arena Chip is needed to access any difficulty but Infernal IV. Infernal IV requires additional 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage There are Region and Event based versions of Dracanian Anniversary Arena. There are 11 Dracanian Anniversary Arena versions and 11 Anniversary Arena Chips: * Anniversary Arena Chip - Dracanian Anniversary Arena * Anniversary Arena Chip (Duria) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Duria * Anniversary Arena Chip (Norselands) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Norselands * Anniversary Arena Chip (Atlantis) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Atlantis * Anniversary Arena Chip (Myrdosch) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Myrdosch * Anniversary Arena Chip (Lor'Tac) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Lor'Tac * Anniversary Arena Chip (Qaizah) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Qaizah * Anniversary Arena Chip (Helios Games) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Helios Games * Anniversary Arena Chip (Ghost Festival) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Ghost Festival * Anniversary Arena Chip (Dragan) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Dragan * Anniversary Arena Chip (Winter Solstice Festival) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Winter Solstice Festival All the arena versions are having same mechanics, but are having different loot, different kind of Forfeit (progress) drop and different monsters (region/event based). Only one Arena version is general and all the others are region/event based. You can obtain the Chips from drop or you can buy them from one of the shops. Anniversary Arena Chip can be obtained from Mysterious Anniversary Eggs, can be bought from one of the shops or can be obtained as drop from any Boss (bosses outside the arena). All the other chips can be obtained as a boss drop or can be bought from one of the shops. There is also minor chance for you to get them as a drop from Anniversary Chest in the normal arena version. Anniversary Chips can be obtained from the following bosses: * Anniversary Arena Chip - All Normal/PW bosses + Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage * Anniversary Arena Chip (Duria) - Heredur, Bearach, Arachna, Khalys, Herald, Grimmag * Anniversary Arena Chip (Norselands) - Sigrismarr * Anniversary Arena Chip (Atlantis) - M'Edusa, Gorga * Anniversary Arena Chip (Myrdosch) - Destructor * Anniversary Arena Chip (Lor'Tac) - Nefertari, Balor * Anniversary Arena Chip (Qaizah) - Asar, Sharr Kharab * Anniversary Arena Chip (Helios Games) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage * Anniversary Arena Chip (Ghost Festival) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage, Mortis * Anniversary Arena Chip (Dragan) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage * Anniversary Arena Chip (Winter Solstice Festival) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage Difficulty doesn't matter, the drop chance is the same on all difficulties as long as they are in your level range Progress Once you enter any Anniversary Arena version, interact with the Anniversary Banner in order to start the monster waves. Anniversary Forfeit (progress) is dropping from Anniversary Forfeit Chests. One Anniversary Forfeit Chest is always dropping 30x Anniversary Forfeit. Anniversary Forfeit Chests are dropping form the Legendary Anniversary Chest. The number of Forfeit Chests you can get is difficulty dependent. The higher the difficulty is, the higher the number of Forfeit Chests you get. That means more Anniversary Forfeit (progress) can be get on higher difficulty. In order to spawn Anniversary Chests you need to defeat all monsters, which are coming in 5 waves. (all monsters are having no drop) You need to fill all progress bars in order. Once you completely fill one progress bar the next one is being unlocked. Anniversary Chests After defeating all monsters, 5x Anniversary Chests will spawn: They are dropping regional items and equipment as any other monster from the region/event would drop. The loot from the chest is scaling with difficulty. The Legendary Anniversary Chest (largest one) is dropping Anniversary Forfeit Chests and regional Raw Material. Anniversary Forfeit Chest drop per difficulty *Normal - x1 *Painful - x2 *Excruciating - x3 *Fatal - x4 *Infernal I - x5 *Infernal II - x6 *Infernal III - x7 *Infernal IV - x8 Arena Versions As already mentioned there are different versions of Dracanian Anniversary Arena. However, have in mind they are level restricted. Players below level 35 will have to play only Duria and the normal arena version. Normal Version In normal Dracanian Anniversary Arena monsters are random from random regions The Anniversary Chest is dropping random Anniversary Forfeit Chests. That means you never know whether you would get what you need or not. Region/Event based version In region/event based Arena version monsters are always related to that one particular region/event. Anniversary Forfeit Chests are not random and you always know what kind of drop you could expect before accessing the arena. OLD - Outdated Available in 7 difficulties (Normal to Infernal III). Note: The drops of CoTs, Egg Openers and Pinata Truncheons are the same in all difficulties. Right click on a Anniversary Arena Chip to be transported into the Dracanian Anniversary Arena. | |} 'Total: 885 - 85 - 1 ' Category:Dungeons Category:Events Category:Dracanian Anniversary